Greorn
Age: '''34 '''Race: '''Nord '''Gender: Male Birthsign: '''The Warrior '''Class: Lumberjack Appearance He is a tall man, standing at around 6 feet 11. He has a strong built , with well trained muscles from years of wood chopping and carrying logs of trees onto the lumber-mill. His nose is cracked from a barfight he once found himself in and there is a large scar running from above his right eye to his left cheek going over his nose. He has steel blue eyes, the color being closer to the color of steel than blue. His hair is a little bit longer than shoulder length and is of a dark blond - light brownish color. He has two braids that are braided together in the back, and two in the front that hang down the right and left side of his head, both of them end in a little bone with Nordic runes on them. He has a rough beard. He has several scars adorning his body, but none have a special story attacked to them. Skills and known spells He has learned how to fight with his fists, a skill he picked up in the many tavern brawls he used to participate in for fun, apart from fistfighting he doesn't really know how to use a weapon, although he knows some basic skills which he has summarized in two important lessons: 'as long as you swing with enough force and you hit your opponent it's bound to do some damage.' and 'you stab them with the pointed end'. He also knows how to use a bow although he is by no means a proficient archer. He can play the lute and has a decent, deep voice with which he sometimes sings or hums to himself when splitting wood. Clothing /armor He wears warm, fur clothes (if he travels through colder regions) or simple wool clothes (if travelling through normal and hot regions). They aren't worth a lot and most of the time not really clean. However, he does own two pair of clean, higher class sets of clothes for special occasions that have yet to occur. Weapons The two-handed bastardsword, a well made weapon of high quality. It is an heirloom of his family and is passed down from father to son. The blade is as wide across as a man's hand and very sharp. The edge of the blade is specially made of silver and Greorn believes his ancestors used to hunt werewolves or vampires once although he has no idea if it is true or not. It has a slightly circular crossguard (the ends are bended upwards towards the blade) and the grip, which is long enough for two-handed use, is wrapped with white leather. The pommel has the shape of a wolf's head. Again, Old nordic runes run along the first inches of the blade itself. The weapon is hardly used anymore and is more an ornament hanging on the wall. He also has a simple wooden bow with some arrows just in case he lacks the money to buy meat (he'll still have to be lucky to hit something with) and a large iron battle axe used to chop wood. Personality Despite his big and strong look he is in fact a very friendly and kind Nord. He is good with people and easy to get along with. One of his biggest flaws is that he tends to take his decisions without pondering over them for to long. He believes in the cause of the Stormcloaks and he is a worshipper of Talos and openly admits it to anyone who asks. One of his biggest wishes is for Skyrim to be free of Imperial control and in the hands of the Nords again, but he isn't racist like alot of the Stormcloaks are. He doesn't believe the Nordic race is the best race and he thinks everyone should get equal chances in Skyrim. That's why he isn't a stout follower of Ulfric and his regime since he inspires Nords to look down upon other races. Background He grew up in a small village higher up in the north of Skyrim where his whole family has lived for as long as they can remember. They have been lumberjacks for ages and it is pretty much all his family knows. That and barfighting which was seen as a sport in the village. Even when he was young it was already clear that he'd grow up to be tall, like his father was, and his father before him and the father before him and so on. He lived a normal life for a long time until his father died. He lost his father during a fire in the mill, which got completely destroyed in the process and with his last remaining relative in the area dead, he decided to leave the town and finally settle somewhere new. He packed his stuff and set off towards the Valton